Won't Stop
"Won't Stop" is the last song from Sean Kingston's mixtape King of Kingz. The teenage Canadian singer, who sometimes uses the alias Shawty Mane, also lends his vocals to the second chorus of the track. Background Triza said in an interview with ASCAP: "It’s crazy because I did that beat in ‘08. I was trying to branch out and explore new sounds. I really had Eminem or Linkin Park in mind. I never expected Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber be on the track."[https://www.ascap.com/playback/2011/05/action/triza ASCAP - Producer Triza explains to “On the Come Up” why he can’t be stopped.] Justin's rap features him attacking those who might not believe in his staying power. He told MTV News that he personally penned the words: "It was a while ago. I did it in the studio. I wrote it though, just letting you guys know," -'' he shared. ''"Probably all you haters saying, 'He didn't write that', I wrote it."[http://www.mtv.com/news/1657405/justin-bieber-sean-kingston/ MTV - JUSTIN BIEBER SPITS 'WON'T STOP' RAP LIVE FOR MTV] Audio Won't Stop - Sean Kingston Feat Justin Bieber Lyrics ( Full Official New Song 2011 ) Lyrics Intro And like that? DJ Ill Will, we go (we go) Sean Kingston I see them coming see them coming (Trendsetter), yeah They try to bring me down, but I won’t stop They want me in the ground, but I won’t stop ‘Til I'm gone man, I won’t stop, no I, I see them coming, coming They try to bring me down, but I won’t stop They want me in the ground, but I won’t stop Until I'm dead man, I won’t stop, yeah 1: Sean Kingston Yeah, I think they mad cause I'm driving in the fast lane But I've been grinding for years, ask hype game It’s funny how stuff doesn’t change From sleeping in the car to copping me that Range I'm all world star, and all them other blogs All them haters hating cause I am a heart throb But do I want it all? All the negativity is not gon' get rid of me I'm here to make history, I'm speaking it real Back track to the days when I ain't have me a deal, yeah So I'mma show the world that I'm ill Every beat that I get on best believe I'mma kill So you can have all the jewellery, have all the cars Have all the fame, have all the broads You can have the fact that I'm a star Just so you can listen to these bars Justin Bieber I see them coming see them coming, yeah They try to bring me down, but I won’t stop They want me in the ground, but I won’t stop ‘Til I'm dead man, I won’t stop, no I, I see them coming, coming They try to bring me down, but I won’t stop They want me in the ground, but I won’t stop Until I'm dead man, I won’t stop, no (DJ Ill Will) 2: Justin Bieber Yeah, they talk, yeah, they talk, they don’t walk the walk I walk I won’t stop 'til I drop, until then, I reach the top I'mma rock to where I need to be, walk the path of destiny Definitely been neglected, but God is always testing me Rest in peace to all the men that died that were protecting me Objectively, I need to tell you what just gets the best of me Essentially, people in this world just wanna let it be A lot of men ain't different though, just let it be, set it free Never be scared to make change, effectively Always look at things from different ways, perspectively Every person in this world can do good I just want this message understood Alright stop, everybody’s gotta listen Make the decision to envision a better place with no division Religion, everybody needs a mission Haters need to stop it, just listen Sean Kingston & Justin Bieber I see them coming, yeah They try to bring me down, but I won’t stop They want me in the ground, but I won’t stop ‘Til I'm gone man, I won’t stop, no I, I see them coming, coming They try to bring me down, but I won’t stop They want me in the ground, but I won’t stop Until I'm dead, man, I won’t stop, no References Category:Songs Category:Hip hop songs Category:Rap songs Category:Songs featuring Justin Bieber